Anissa Kaatta
Anissa Katta (also called "Aneessa" or "Anessa Kataa") is one of the main Chatarcters and a friend of Yei Tisumi in Yu-Gi-Oh! Me manga, like Yei, she attends Taner Nasf Secondary School but higher as the Second Grade Duelist Student in the Fusion Speciality, she is also one of Yei's Admirants for her Evolute Summon, she later revealed that she idolizes Wandyr Minami and honing her skills to get her chance to duel her. 'Design' 'Appearance:' Anissa is Taller than Yei, she got grey eyes,an orange short hair, with Green and one blue blades-shaped bangs swapped in the front and in the back, refereing to the Deck she uses, As a Fusion User, She wears a Dark and Light purple shirt, with a Maroon skirt, in addition to the blue school jacket, and brown boots, she also wears a purple collar around her neck. 'Etymology': Anissa comes from أنس , an arabic meaning of befriending, While Katta 'قاطع' is also an arabic meaning of "slash" refering to slashing things with blades, it's a reference to the Deck she uses. 'Personality': Anissa is carefree energetic girl, she likes to duel for fun, just like Yei, While dueling, she tends to display her tongue to provoke opponents like Melissa, As she doesn't take insults kindly, her temper shortens and goes Yelling at the one who insulted her, she also tends to make jokes, puns,she also shows a degree of loyalty to friends who she respects. Similar to Samantha Nyte, Anissa is Tomboyish, one of best examples, is the way she walks, whith her chest straight forward, her arms behind her back, or even walks while, also, behind her cool character, Anissa hides her rough character, showing it only while she duels. While excited or seeing Yei is winning, Anissa tends to display a distorted face that is similar to Katsuya Jonouchi's.Anissa tends to provoke and troll Fokkusu Taker for either her own fun, or to cheer Yei up, either by making comments that would trigger him emotionally, or immiates him just to anger him. However, when angry, she becomes thirsty to kill anyone, best example of it, is how she threatened Fokkusu of being killed if he doesn't get Yei back. Usually, couple issues tick Anissa off, which she refers it as "Stupid Issue", trying to avoid getting involved in it. 'Mannerisms': While not serious, or talking carelessly, Anissa speaks in a texting fashion: "rekt" instead of "wrecked", "u" instead of "You" .however, while dueling, interacting with people normally, or being serious in a matter, she speak in a normal way. 'Biography:' 'Invasion of the Chaotics:' While Armin was talking to Yei, Anissa popped out scolding him, then she forgot about saying not to talk to strangers once she realized that he was talking to Yei, she introduced herself and invited her to a gallery, to meet a fromer friend of her, Melissa, the threesome conflicted each other, then it is settled with a duel between Melissa who seeks for a revenge on Yei, and Anissa who volunteered to crush Melissa's ambitions. 'Deck': Anissa uses a Knifewing Deck evolved into gaining advantages of fusing Summoned monsters on the field for a fusion Summon. The "Knifewing" archetype is made by LHK. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Characters